Glory
|actor =Chelsea Tavares |dialogue =Glory.txt |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Average |assistance =Helps Allies |hair color =Silver |eye color =Brown |hairstyle =HairFemale31 |height =1.00 |class =CourserClass |factions =RailroadFaction |combat style=Default |GECK race =HumanRace |edid =Glory |baseid = |refid = }} Glory, originally G7-81, is a synth member of the Railroad in 2287. She is a "heavy" for the Railroad, sent on their most dangerous and combat-heavy missions. Despite this, she prefers not to engage in assignments where she must kill synths, even Generation 1 or 2 models. Background In 2280, Glory was known as G7-81 and was one of many synths rescued by the Railroad. Unlike most synths who are traumatized and go through a memory wipe procedure, she opted out and begged to join the Railroad. She initially worked with High Rise at Ticonderoga, but was eventually called into the Railroad HQ and promoted to a heavy agent in the same year. She took Tommy Whispers under her wing in 2281 and trained him into becoming a heavy agent. If spoken to during the initial meeting with the Railroad leaders after Emergent Behavior has been completed, she will mention that G5-19 - the brain-dead synth whose body is now Curie's - was like family to her, and that she should have refused to allow her body to be donated to Curie. She can be persuaded that Curie's scientific skills will be a big help, though she does not seem particularly convinced. Unlike some of the other members of the Railroad, Glory feels that even the primitive Generation 1 synths deserve to be freed from Institute control. She shares her opinion on this matter with the Sole Survivor during the mission Memory Interrupted, when she's forced to fight against several Generation 1 synths. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Memory Interrupted: Glory is assigned the same mission the Sole Survivor has been given, and the two partner up to clear the way... * Precipice of War: In a last attempt to defend the Railroad from the Brotherhood of Steel, she sacrifices herself by holding off the Brotherhood troops in the Old North Church catacombs. Heavily wounded, she demands the player to ensure the Railroad's safety before dying. * Emergent Behavior: She is the caretaker of the synth who is the potential new body of Curie. She is replaced by Caretaker if she was killed or if the Railroad wasn't met beforehand. Other interactions Glory can become a temporary companion for the player character during the quest Memory Interrupted where she will assist in clearing the Malden Center Station of synths. Inventory Notes * Glory is one of the few characters that does not survive any of the four game endings. ** If the Sole Survivor fights for the Railroad, she will be mortally wounded while holding the line against a Brotherhood of Steel attack. ** Should the Survivor side with the Brotherhood of Steel or the Institute, they themselves will be the one to kill her during their assault on the Railroad HQ. ** Even when siding with the Minutemen, it seems apparent that Glory dies saving synths in the wake of the Institute's destruction and the ensuing chaos on the surface. Desdemona will talk about it, saying that there were "casualties" and that she misses Glory when giving the To the Mattresses quest. However, Glory continues to be present in the Railroad HQ after The Nuclear Option has been completed, although she can't be talked to any longer (excluding her appearance in Emergent Behavior, where she goes through standard dialogue). It is currently unknown whether this is a bug or an oversight. *** However, if one sides only with the Minutemen, completing neither Tradecraft nor Mankind - Redefined and finishing The Nuclear Option, Glory can be talked to and will have two new voicelines saying the Sole Survivor is a hero and if she ever were to leave the Railroad, she'd track you down and figure out a way to repay you for all you've done. * Glory's death is scripted, and thus will happen regardless of any action that the player takes. Even if you prevent the Brotherhood from reaching her in Precipice of War, she will still go through her death speech, and die, despite being at full health, and standing upright when speaking with her. * When talking to Glory as she is dying, all companions will dislike saying anything negative or neglectful to her (this even counts to Cait, MacCready, and Strong who normally like this option). * Despite being a synth, she doesn't drop a synth component on death. Appearances Glory appears only in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes When first talked to after completing the Freedom Trail, Glory compliments the Sole Survivor by saying their work on the trail was "Not bad. For a human, that is." This is a reference to a very similar compliment the synthetic Bishop gives Ellen Ripley in the movie Aliens.[[imdb:tt0090605|IMDb quotes for Aliens]] Bugs * It is possible that during and after Glory assists the player character during the quest Memory Interrupted she can either become stuck in the area or die, resulting in a halt to progress during the quest Underground Undercover when the player character must warn Desdemona of the impending Brotherhood of Steel attack. This is because Glory is involved in a dialogue with the player character during that event. To avoid this, the player character should follow Glory out of the Malden Center Station as she can become stuck on metro gates or other objects. ** On PC, Glory can be teleported to the player character using console commands . * Though it is stated that she died during the Minutemen's ending, she can still be seen wandering around the Railroad base, though she will not make any interaction with the player character. Gallery FSO UI C ShopIcon Glory.png|Glory's hero card in Fallout Shelter Online FSO_UITex_YS_C_Bg_HeroShare_geluoli.png|Glory's maxed hero card in Fallout Shelter Online Category:Fallout 4 synth characters Category:Fallout 4 Railroad characters es:Glory fr:Glory pl:Gloria ru:Глория (Fallout 4) uk:Глорія (Fallout 4) zh:葛洛莉